Happy Fish Custard!
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: What happens when a sad birthday girl Amy and fish custard are put together? An 11/Amy story :


**Hiya everybody, well I'm making another Doctor Who Amy/11 fanfic because I absolutely adore them, I hope you do too. I'd just like to say thank you to all the people who have read Oink Oink, I really hope you enjoyed it. Oh and one more thing, I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters although I wish I did because it is just pure genius :D **

Amy lay in bed staring at the ceiling, tomorrow was her birthday – something which she didn't look forward to. It meant one less year with the Doctor; every second of every day which passed deduced her time with the Doctor. She knew she couldn't stay with him forever, she knew she was going to die one day. She often wished she could be like him, someone who could go on in life forever and just simply regenerate – but she couldn't.

She turned her face to the clock on her bedside table, it had just struck midnight. Happy Birthday Amy she thought to herself. However, she did see the up side to her birthday; after all it was a celebration of life, a time for receiving presents and spending time with your loved ones. Yes, your loved ones, in which case this was the Doctor. The situation they were in though made things somewhat complicated, I mean which normal person would be madly in love with a 907 year old time lord?

Amy let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

All of a sudden, Amy was awoken by an almighty bang. "What the hell was that?" she said to herself. Dreary and fuzzy eyed, she opened her bedroom door only to be greeted by a huge puff of smoke. This soon woke her up. She ran down the TARDIS corridor to see her Doctor covered in black soot and dust, his hair was extremely spiky and flyaway, his clothes were ripped. The whole TARDIS looked as if a bomb had been dropped on it! She went over to the Doctor and said:

"Oh my God Doctor, are you okay? Are you hurt?" She was now frantic

"Amy, I am perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" The Doctor replied in a very relaxed tone

"Ermmm, maybe because the TARDIS has exploded and you look as if you've been electric shocked." Amy said quite shocked by his reaction.

The Doctor then replied "Oh that! Oh don't worry I'm fine and as for the TARDIS I'm sure this old girl will be fine! She's survived daleks, cyber men and all sorts of other death defying creatures; I don't think she's going to let a mini explosion get to her. Oh and by the way Happy Birthday Amy!"

Amy felt a sudden wash of sadness fall over her, why did he have to bring that up she wondered to herself. In a puzzled tone, she replied back to him:

"Oh ermm thanks – so how did this happen then?"

"Well with it being your birthday I thought I would treat you to fish custard in bed, but as you can see my culinary skills are somewhat shocking" said the Doctor sheepishly.

She smiled at him; he always tried his best to do things for her, even if it was giving her disgusting combinations of food such as fish custard, that's what made him the person she loved. She then said:

"Awww, that is so sweet of you, but you didn't have to, I would have settled for a life threatening experience. I think we should get you and the TARDIS cleaned up now don't you?"

He just laughed and said "Yeah sounds good, I'm just going to get a shower then I'll help you clean her up once I'm out okay?"

"Yeah sure, just take your time; you look as if you could do with a nice long soak and a good scrub."

He smiled and walked down the corridor heading towards the bathroom, Amy made a start on the cleaning, whilst she was cleaning, she laughed at the thought of the Doctor slaving away in a kitchen trying to make fish custard; she could just imagine him in a chef's hat. The Doctor would probably treasure a chef's hat, just as much as he treasures that dreadful yet fabulous bow tie of his. Just as she had finished her cleaning, she heard the Doctor singing Happy Birthday as he was approaching her. She started to blush, she'd never been a fan of people singing to her, she actually found it quite embarrassing and although she was grateful that he had sung, she was glad when it was over.

The Doctor then opened his arms out, gesturing her into a hug. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered the words "Thank You" into his ear. As she was hugging him, she felt a tear fall from her eye on to her face; she then just burst out into floods of tears. The Doctor then broke the hug and looked her directly in the face before saying:

"God Amy, I know my singing is absolutely dreadful but there's no need to cry." he added a chuckle to the sentence, trying to lighten the mood.

Amy then turned away from him, he felt so helpless. He didn't know what he had done to receive a reaction like this.

"Amy what's wrong, come on tell me, I hate to see you like this especially on a day like this." he said

She turned back to face him, she remained silent for another moment before saying:

"Doctor, it's my birthday, I'm getting older. My time is running out here and I don't know if I could ever have the strength to leave you. You see, every second of my life is bringing me one step closer to my death. I don't ever want to leave you because I-I love you too much. Please don't let me lose you." She was now pleading to him.

The Doctor was gobsmacked. He didn't know what to make of anything that she had said. He was confused and deeply upset. He wandered around the room aimlessly, hands running through his hair trying to think of something to say to her.

Finally he broke the silence by saying: "A-Amy, your only 22, you've got plenty more time to spend with me, I know it's hard and I often think of what I would do without you because you, my mad, impossible Amy Pond are my world and I love you and you are the only person I have. You will never lose me Amy, I promise you that."

Amy became slightly relieved by his words and walked over to hug him. He then placed a tender kiss on her forehead and whispered "I love you" into her hair. After a few moments of hugging he said "Okay then, what does the gorgeous birthday girl want to do for her special day then?"

She just laughed hysterically and replied back with "Can we get some fish custard, a few drinks and possibly a karaoke machine?"

He then eagerly said "Of course we can! Shall I make the fish custard?"

"Noooooooooo! You're too dangerous in the kitchen" Amy shouted

He laughed and then pouted before saying "Let's get this party started then!"

**The End – Please review and let me know what you think, it would be much appreciated!**


End file.
